theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nuclear Dilemma
Plot On Earth, Ratchet and Bumblebee are chasing a chariot, made by Angry Archer. He’s robbed a bank, and as they race, he uses his arrows to blow up the road. They fall, but at the same time, Angry Archer suddenly is frozen solid and teleports somewhere... The Autobots can’t find him. Jetstorm and Jetfire decide to prove themselves as heroes. They fly around Detroit when Nanosec is stealing engines for a new…. More powerful suit when they attack. Suddenly…. He is frozen solid and teleports somewhere….. Meanwhile, Ironhide is batting Cliffjumper as practice. Cliffjumper is attacking with swift moves and his blade, when Ironhide also reveals a weapon, the Iron Razor. The Blades clash and Cliffjumper is thrown to the side. Ironhide storms up to him when Cliffjumper uses his sword to cut thru this armor. Ironhide reveals a stinger he got from Bumblebee. He sends the bot to the wall, but Cliffjumper unleashes neutron cannons, and that shocks Ironhide. Ironhide falls, with a big smile on them. The Brothers are searching for Angry Archer and Nanosec, but after looking everywhere, can’t find them. It’s then that Meltdown has escaped…. And is heading towards Sumdac Tower. However the brothers stop him and as he’s attacking… he is frozen solid. The brothers see a small metal figure make them teleport away…. Before going away. The brothers chase it, but can’t find it. More and more villains are being taken away, till the brothers’ capture a villain before him teleports away. It’s revealed that the villains are being controlled by a robot called Nuclear-Man and his son, Atomic-Blaster. After a quick scan, it’s learned that the villains are being used to create a machine that will do something that will have grave consequences. The brothers are captured by Nuclear – Man, who questions the transformers. They say they’re here to help, on their own will. Nuclear Man takes a slow look at the robots, and then says that if they’re technological, they must be on their side. They start building this machine incognito. This allows them to sabotage and investigate without getting suspected. They also meet Atomic-Blaster who’s not like his dad. They use this by telling Atomic-Blaster about humans while getting oil from a Gas Station. Atomic-Blaster asks them why some protect the organics. The Brothers try to explain that the planet’s core is organic. Organic made organic, organics made techno-organic. Organic and techno-organic made the technological. Atomic-Blaster realizes that the brothers are tricking his dad. They shortly battle, till the brothers reveal whatever they’re doing is going to kill a lot of people. They see birds fly; organics relax, and discovers the truth about Organics. Meanwhile, Cliffjumper is still in training battle with Ironhide. Ironhide attacks Cliffjumper severly , who blasts Ironhide to the wall, destroying it. Ratchet, who’s been watching decides this is taking too far. Ironhide charges at Cliffjumper, crushing part of his armor, revealing his spark. Cliffjumper falls, and Ratchet is forced to stop the two. Cliffjumper is carried to a table to be healed while Ironhide realizes what he’s done. The Machine is finished, and as Nuclear-Man starts it, the brothers reveal they’re true colors. They attack the evil robots. Now, Nuclear-Man attacks them, and crushes they’re jethovers ( or the things that make them fly ). He reveals the will rid the world of all organic and techno- organic things. For the world must be pure technical. He captures the two when Atomic-Blaster attacks his dad. He frees the Autobots, and contains the blast. It really destroys him, and sends a shockwave that makes the villains go crazy and attack Nuclear Man. The Building starts to collapse, and as Atomic-Blaster’s head falls, Meltdown kills Nuclear Man by touching him on the face. As he dies, a loud screech is summoned, and the villains forget who they were. It’s revealed there’s a hole about Meltdown with Energon, when some falls, and touches Meltdown. It cures him forever, and as they escape, the building comes down. Captain Fanzone arrives with the Police, but since they’ve all forgotten they’re crimes, Fanzone is contacted by the Mayor who “ said “ they will go to a Physiatrist, and will start new lives. Fanzone asks if they saved them, and they say it was Atomic-Blaster who saved them, giving up his life to save the planet. For he learned something that Nuclear-Man never did, the gift of Humanity. In a dark alley, Laserbeak reports to Soundwave that Project: Terminate Organic is a failure. Soundwave has no emotion, and quotes: It’s time for the Final Card to be played. “ Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100